User blog:Lasifer/Welcome to Rapture: Booker DeWitt vs. Jack Ryan
Hellfury brings you a fierce firefight of bullets, electricity, fire, and much much more in this franchise fight! Booker DeWitt! The disgraced Pinkerton agent turned private investigator, exploring Columbia and rescuing Elizabeth to earn some cash! VERSUS! Jack Ryan! The unlucky plane crash survivor turned man fighting for his life in a living hell! The BioShock protagonists will do battle, but in the end, only one will come out on top as... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Booker DeWitt Booker DeWitt is a former Pinkerton agent, disgarced do to the use of his extreme methods on the job. As a member of the Pinkerton Agency, DeWitt had been tasked with breaking up union strike efforts. At one point he was also an Indian fighter, and was present at the battle of Wounded Knee. Following his discharge, he became a private investigator. When he was contacted by a man who offered DeWitt a mission that would help pay off his gambling debts. The client gave DeWitt information about the location of Columbia and commissioned him to find and rescue Elizabeth, a young woman who was held captive within the city, to bring her back to New York. Upon his arrival in Columbia, DeWitt hears explosions and gunfire in the distance, revealing the civil turmoil in the city. In Columbia, Booker gains access to extraordinary abilities in the form of Vigors. Weaponry Booker comes across a wide variety of unique firearms to get the job done while in Columbia, some such as... SkyHookAttack.jpg|Attacking with the Sky Hook BookerPistol.png|Booker's Pistol BookerShotgun.png|Booker's Shotgun BookerSMG.png|Booker's SMG BookerSR.png|Booker's Sniper Rifle BookerRPG.png|Booker's Rocket Launcher Vigors To rival Jack's Plasmids, Booker brings in the amazing superhuman Vigors! * Shock Jockey: Shocks the target, temporarily stunning them and doubling the damage they take. Deals critical damage against enemies in contact with water. Can also activate electric generators. ** Trap Form: Deploys the Vigor as a stationary electrified field, shocking any enemy who approaches it. * Devil's Kiss: Throws a flaming projectile which detonates after a short while, burning nearby enemies and environmental hazards. ** Trap Form: Deploys the Vigor as a stationary trap, burning surrounding enemies for higher damage when sprung. * Old Man Winter: Throws a ball of dry ice, freezing Splicers or turning broken water pipes into ice bridges. ** Trap Form: Places a shard of ice on the ground, which freezes enemies within a small radius when disturbed. * Return to Sender: Creates a temporary shield, blocking all incoming gunfire. While charging, absorbs all incoming bullets and projectiles. Upon release, either deploys as a stationary trap or explodes upon direct contact with an enemy, inflicting damage proportionate to the damage absorbed. * Murder of Crows: Sics a murder of crows onto the targeted enemies, damaging and temporarily distracting them. ** Trap Form: Deploys the Vigor as a stationary trap, releasing crows onto all nearby enemies when sprung. * Possession: Turns the targeted machine to the caster's side, causing vending machines to give out a cash bounty and fighter automatons to fight for the user. * Undertow: Throws all targets in front of the user back with a watery tendril, momentarily knocking them to the floor if they hit the ground. * Bucking Bronco: Temporarily levitates enemies, rendering them defenseless. ** Trap Form: Deploys the Vigor as a stationary trap, levitating nearby enemies for longer when sprung * Charge: Causes Booker to ram into the target from a distance and damage them. BookerElectricAction.jpg|Using Shock Jockey BookerDevilUse.png|Preparing to use Devil's Kiss BookerWinterAction.gif|Old Man Winter in action BookerReturnetoSenderAction.png|Return to Sender in action PossessedTurret.png|A Possessed Turret BookerUndertow.png|Booker using Undertow BookerBuckingBroncoAction.jpg|Bucking Bronco in action BookerChargeAction.png|Booker using Charge BookerCrowsAction.png|Murder of Crows in use Assists: Gears Gears, like Jack's Tonics, are upgrades to assist Booker in and out of combat. * Quick Handed: It decreases reload time for weapons by thirty percent. * Executioner: Increases Booker's Melee damage. * Deadly Lungers: Increses Booker's Melee range. Elizabeth Elizabeth is a young ninteteen year-old girl trapped in Columbia. When Booker is hired to rescue her, he goes to the city to locate and break her out of imprisonment in her tower. Elizabeth remained in her tower until July 6, 1912, the anniversary of Columbia's secession, when Booker DeWitt finally arrives in the city. Unaware that she is being observed, she uses her powers to open a Tear to Paris in the year 1984, shocking Booker. While Elizabeth is on her balcony in the library, Booker accidentally falls through the ceiling; while she at first reacts aggressively and pummels him with several books, she realizes the significance of another human presence, and reacts to him with awe and disbelief. Booker's intrusion alerts Songbird, and Elizabeth frantically instructs him to leave. However, when he offers her a key out of the apartment, she readily accepts it, fleeing the tower with her liberator and escaping via the Sky-Lines. Songbird's attempts to recapture Elizabeth destroy Monument Island, sending Booker and Elizabeth plummeting from the structure. The two then set off on escaping from Columbia back to New York. Abilities Elizabeth is gifted with the ability to manipulate Tears, contingencies within the space-time continuum that show possible scenarios which, if tampered with, can enact themselves within Columbia or any universe in particular. Elizabeth is the only person known to be capable of controlling these Tears naturally, and can exploit them to summon objects such as weapons, ammunition or parts of the scenery, as well as living beings. She can also toss Booker ammunition and salts to replenish his guns and vigors, retrospectively. Elizabeth can only open one Tear at a time. Tears are as follow: * Salt Barrel: A Barrel of Salts to help replenish Booker's vigors. * Medical Kits: A Crate of med kits to heal up, both Booker and Jack can use the med kits. * Hooks: Freight Hooks that Booker can use his Sky-Hook on for mobility. * Turret: Summons a stationary machinegun turret that fights for Booker automatically, but can be hacked by Jack physically or using plasmids. * Oil Slick: Brings in a puddle of flammable oil into the environment, which can be ignited. * Puddle: Brings in a pool of water from a busted fire hydrant, can be electrified. * Decoy: Brings in a stationary version of Booker that distracts enemies. Jack Ryan Jack arrives in Rapture in a Bathysphere taken from the nearby lighthouse after a plane crash. He explores the city with the help of Atlas, who speaks to him through a short wave radio. Atlas guides Jack to his family's location in a bathysphere, before it is blown up by Andrew Ryan. Atlas guides Jack to Ryan's location to kill him, and after doing so Atlas reveals himself as Frank Fontaine, a thought to be killed Gangster. Before Ryan's death it is revealed that Jack is the illegitimate son of Andrew Ryan. Jack was to be Fontaine's back up plan if he was ever forced into a bad position by Ryan during the increasing hostility leading up to Rapture's Civil War. Jack was "born" and raised by scientists in rapture. Jack finally locates and kills Atlas, escaping Rapture. Weaponry Jack comes across a variety of weapons in Rapture to help him survive the living hellhole of a city, such as... JackWrench.png|Jack's Iconic Wrench JackPistol.png|Jack's Revolver JackShotgun.png|Jack's Shotgun JackTommy.png|Jack's Tommy Gun JackCrossbow.png|Jack's Crossbow JackLauncher.png|Jack's Grenade Launcher Plasmids Jack brings in the genetic-modifying Plasmids to counter Booker's Vigors! * Electro Bolt: Sends a jolt of electricity to electrocute an opponent or to open a few locked doors in Rapture. * Incinerate!: Sets the target on fire, dealing damage over time. Also ignites any flammable object in the firing radius * Winter Blast: Temporarily freezes the target, allowing them to be shattered using another weapon. * Telekinesis: Pulls the targeted object towards the user and allows them to throw it forward, dealing physical damage to anything it hits. * Insect Swarm: Spawns a swarm of bees which will home in on the nearest enemy, damaging them as well as distracting them from the player * Enrage: Causes the target to attack anyone in the near vicinity. * Security Bullseye: Causes all Security Devices in the area to attack the target. * Sonic Boom: Creates a powerful burst of air in front of the user, knocking back any enemy or object caught in the blast as well as dealing them damage. * Cyclone Trap: Spawns a mini-tornado which flings any enemy who steps on it into the air. A maximum of five active traps may be set at one time. Casting Cyclone Trap any number of times after will remove and replace the active traps with new ones. Traps can be charged with another Plasmid to create a Plasmid Trap. Trap can also be set on walls and ceilings. ** Double Trap: This Plasmid Trap, strengthens the usual effects of Cyclone Trap. ** Decoy Trap: This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, attracts any nearby enemies towards it. ** Electric Trap: This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, shocks the victim. ** Incinerate! Trap: This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, ignites the victim. ** Ice Trap: This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, freezes the victim. ** Insect Trap: This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, sets a hive of live hornets onto the victim. ** Security Trap: This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, sets all Security Devices in the area on the victim. ** Telekinetic Trap: This Plasmid Trap, in addition to its standard effects, will cause the enemy to levitate in the air for a short period of time. * Target Dummy: Spawns a ghost that distracts any enemy, allowing the user to escape. * Hypnotize Big Daddy: Hypnotizes a Big Daddy into thinking the user is a Little Sister, and it will protect Jack for a short time. JackElectroBolt.png|Jack wielding Electro Bolt JackIncinerate.png|Incinerate! JackWinterBlast.png|Winter Blast Telekinesis.png|Telekinesis advertisement JackInsectSwarm.png|Insect Swarm SonicBoom.png|Sonic Boom advertisement JackEnrage.png|Enrage SecurityBullseye.png|Security Bullseye JackCycloneTrap.png|Wielding Cyclone Trap TargetDummy.png|Target Dummy JackHypnotizeBigDaddy.png|Hypnotize Big Daddy Assists: Tonics The counter to Booker's Gears, Gene Tonics Jack has injected to assist in combat. * Natural Camouflage: Grants invisibility when standing still for a period of time. * SportBoost: Movement speed increased by 20% and Wrench swing speed increased by 50% * Armored Shell: Prevents 15% of piercing and bludgeoning damage. X-Factors Booker/Jack 75-STRENGTH-100 Booker has above an average physique and above average human strength due to his training and combat experience, Jack had a "gross musculature of a fit, 19 year old." at the age of one due to chemicals like Lot 111, Jack's altered strength and splicing make him superhuman, getting him the edge. 80-DURABILITY-90 Both can withstand the elements and a hellstorm of bullets and pressure, though Jack's splicing and enhanced strength make him a bit more durable than his opponent. 80-INTELLIGENCE-65 Jack, under Fontaine's control, cannot think for himself and always obeys the phrase "Would You Kindly?". He doesn't put in much thought and strategy in combat when facing Splicers and Big Daddies, though he is shown to be smart enough to jack complicated machinery and use it to his advantage. Booker, on the other hand, puts more thought and strategy in combat and can think for himself. 80-TRAINING-30 Booker was a former Indian Fighter, Pinkerton agent, and solider in the 7th Calvary Regiment, getting him training easily, bar none. Jack was made to be a sleeper agent and tool for Fontaine, having no real training. 85-EXPERIENCE-55 Booker has experience working for the Pinkerton Agency, serving in the United States Army, and as a Private Investigator, and was present and fought in The Battle of Wounded Knee. Jack has no real combat experience aside from his time in Rapture. 70-CREATIVITY-85 Booker can be creative in combat with his Vigors and Elizabeth's Tears, though relies mostly on his firearms for basic combat. Jack relies on the creative combos of his plasmids, weaponry, and hacking to survive in Rapture. 80-BRUTALITY/KILLER INSTINCT-90 Booker was disgraced from the Pinkerton Agency do to his extreme methods and brutality on the job, and doesn't hesitate to kill an attacking foe in anyway possible, though he will avoid a fight if the option is there. Jack was literally born to kill and relies on his killer instinct and brutality to intimidate foes, and won't hesitate to kill a splicer or harvest a Little Sister to survive. Battlefield and Enemies The fight will take place in Fort Frolic (see the link for details) in Rapture, and there will be enemies interfering with the fight, but they can be turned ally by Jack and Booker by using their powers. Splicers Splicers are the remains of Rapture's population after the civil war. During this war and the chaotic days that followed, the Splicers apparently murdered most of the sane population of the city. Due to abusive ADAM consumption, their bodies and minds have been deformed beyond repair, and have become dependent on the substance, both mentally and physically. Many of them still wear Masquerade Ball masks, perhaps out of shame at how ADAM has deformed their bodies. ThuggishSplicer.png|Thuggish Splicer Leadhead_Splicer.png|Leadhead Splicer Spider Splicer.png|Spider Splicer Houdini_Splicer.png|Houdini Splicer Nitro_Splicer.png|Nitro Splicer Security Security in Rapture revolves around a three-pronged approach with cameras as constant surveillance, automated static defenses as sentries, and automated mobile defenses as enforcers to travel to the location of disturbances. Major enemies have shown some degree of control over the security system, as a few Splicers have been able to turn these defenses to their advantage by hacking. The player will also be able to turn all three branches of the system to their side if they choose. Generally, the security becomes more well-established with each major deck of Rapture, and operate more effectively. * Security Cameras: The Security Camera is a mounted bot with a red searchlight that becomes white once it detects a hostile entity and attempts to identify it. If the camera detects a hostile, they have an about two seconds before the alarm goes off, summoning a wave of Security Bots. The camera is susceptible to most weapons, especially electricity, which causes the camera to short temporarily, allowing safe passage while the camera is still disabled. The alarms last around 20 seconds * Security Bots: When disturbed, the Security Cameras' siren will sound and an unlimited supply of Security Bots will pour out for a limited time. There are three ways of taking down Security Bots: destroy them, shut off the security system by paying the money demanded to access a Bot Shutdown Panel, or manually hack into their systems. The security system can also be suborned, either by hacking it or using the Security Bullseye Plasmid or Possession Vigor on an enemy. * Turrets: Turrets are fixed gun positions that attack the player on sight. Turrets attack with either a machine gun, a RPG launcher, or a flamethrower. Turrets can be hacked, although they need to be disabled via Electro Bolt or Winter Blast, or distracted. Securitybot.jpg|Security Bot Securityturret.jpg|Security Turret Securitycamera.jpg|Security Camera The Big Daddy A sole Bouncer-type Big Daddy will be roaming the halls of Fort Frolic during the battle, and will not be hostile to Jack or Booker until attacked. Bouncers are extremely fast and agile in combat despite their size, and their over-sized spinning drill, which they can also fire out like a harpoon, make them an extremely deadly foe. Notes * Votes with at least five complete and relevant sentences or votes with edges count as a full vote. * Votes with one sentence do not count. * All other votes count as a half vote. * Any well-reasoned counter-arguments that aren't subjected to a well-reasoned rebuttal can lower a vote by half a point or nullified completely. * Booker cannot use Possession on the enemies, only machines. * Jack can replenish EVE, health, and ammo from fallen foes and machines, while Booker cannot. * Elizabeth can only open up one Tear for Booker at a time, and both warriors can use them if wise. Category:Blog posts